NATOball
NATOball |caption = IT'S TIME FOR FREEDOM, REMOVE THE LEFT NAZI!!! |image = Nato22.png|reality = North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO)|language = English, French, Danish, German, Norwegian, Polish, Italian, Spanish, Romanian, Portuguese, Albanian, Bulgarian, Croatian, Czech, Hungarian, Slovak, Lithuanian, Latvian, Estonian, Montenegrin Scottish Gaelic Irish Gaelic Welsh Turkish etc.|type = Military organization|friends = All his members * USAball * Canadaball * UKball * Franceball * Germanyball * Icelandball * Italyball * Belgiumball * Netherlandsball * Portugalball * Spainball * Luxembourgball * Greeceball * Turkeyball * Denmarkball * Norwayball * Polandball * Estoniaball * Latviaball * Lithuaniaball * Czechball * Slovakiaball * Romaniaball * Sloveniaball * Albaniaball * Croatiaball * Bulgariaball * Hungaryball * Montenegroball Almost all Europeans and Major Non-NATO allies, such as * Japanball * South Koreaball * Australiaball * New Zealandball * Israelcube * Saudi Arabiaball * Philippinesball (Sometimes) * Argentinaball * Jordanball * Bahrainball * Kuwaitball * UAEball * Afghanistanball * Pakistanball (Sometimes) * Moroccoball * Tunisiaball(Sometimes) * Egyptball * Thailandball * Taiwanball * Panamaball And other Allies such as: * Kosovoball * EUball * Bosniaball * Macedoniaball * Yemenball * Malaysiaball * Tringapore * Palauball * Micronesiaball * Marshall Islandsball * Colombiaball * Chileball * Brazilball * Ethiopiaball(Although he is relatively neutral but we still cooperate well) * Liberiaball *and others that might join NATO if lets them go. such as * Georgiaball * Ukraineball * Moldovaball * ISISball|enemies = Commie Club ISISball The East * Russiaball * Chinaball * Iranball * Belarusball * Kazakhbrick * Syriaball * North Koreaball * Venezuelaball * Cubaball * Boliviaball * Nicaraguaball * Burundiball * Sudanball * Zimbabweball * Hezbollahball * Lebanonball * Abkhaziaball * South Ossetiaball * Transnistriaball * Donetskball * Luhanskball * Gaddafiball And Their Allies * Armeniaball * Kyrgyzstanball * Uzbekistanball * Tajikistanball * Algeriaball * Iraqball(sometimes) * Serbiaball(sometimes) * Cambodiaball * Myanmarball * Laosball * Eritreaball * Ugandaball * Angolaball * Fijiball * Nauruball * Western Saharaball * Palestineball * Artsakhball * Duterte(Sometimes) |founded = 1949|government = Intergovernmental military alliance|capital = Brusselsball, Belgiumball|likes = Occupying clay, imperialism, airstrikes, supporting terrorists (secretly), delivering wars, Killing innocent people|hates = Russians, terrorists, commies, Neo-Nazis, being blamed for everything, Putin|predecessor = Western Alliesball (WW2)|food = |bork = otan, otan|intospace = Yes|status = Currently prepared for WW3|personality = Robot Personality, he only obeys orders from his masters. According to him his masters are Mighty and Western}} NATO in World In Conflict Combat Trailer}} NATOball (full name: North Atlantic Treaty Organization) is a military allianceball in North America and Western Europe. NATOball was built after the Second World War by USAball and the countryballs of Western Europe in order to defend 'Murican-style freedom from the commies. Soviet Unionball and his satellite countryballs in Eastern Europe later formed the Warsaw Pactball. Since the death of Sovietball, NATOball lost his reason of existence and USAball now reprogrammed him to bring freedom to the Arabballs, defense Balticballs (Balticballs), North America, and more! Although its means of doing so are questionable. He has recently added Montenegroball. Relationships Members North America * USAball (Founder state, Joined in 1949) - PLSDONTLEAVE best member. Liberator of Western Europe. Has many great tanks, soldiers, jets, bombers, ships, and nukes spread out. * Canadaball (Founder state, Joined in 1949) - Maple syrup. Meet my NATO requirements! Europe * UKball (Founder state, 'Joined in 1949) - Coffee Tea and power. Also liberated Western Europe with his Commonwealth. But Master UK suck, Master UK couldn't defeat MASTER ICELANDBALL AT THE EURO 2016!!! Provider of Warrior IFV, SAS, Royal Navy, and Challenger MBTs! * Franceball ('Founder state, 'Joined in 1949) - Nice Char Leclerc. Great aircraft carrier Charle de Gaulle. Brave soldiers * Germanyball (Joined in 1955) - Guns and tanks. Friendship is Magic! Leopard 2 MBT best tank in the world! * Icelandball ('Founder state, Joined in 1949 - Peaceful bystander... Master Iceland have an excellent Coast Guard though!!! Great job defeating Tea!!! Terrorists!!! * Italyball (Founder state, Joined in 1949) - De chef. Provider of A129 Mangusta gunships. * Belgiumball (Founder state, Joined in 1949) - He built me! HQ in Brusselsball.The Creator also have many fighter jets. * Netherlandsball (Founder state, Joined in 1949) - Smokes too much weed!! Anyways... thanks for arresting Somalian pirates * Portugalball (Founder state, Joined in 1949) - Hue hue hue hue... * Spainball (Joined in 1982) - Also important, but currently I don't have any mission from Mistress Spain. But do not dare take Gibraltarball or Master UK will give me orders to kick you out. * Luxembourgball (Founder state, Joined in 1949) - Master Luxembourg is rich and has no taxes * Greeceball (Joined in 1952) - Master Greece is poor but good error: error Master Greece is puppet Master Greece is good person * Turkeyball (Joined in 1952) - Master Turkey is is the centre of so many disastrous events. Still he helps me Will soon kicks him out * Denmarkball (Founder state, Joined in 1949) - Great men * Norwayball (Founder state, Joined in 1949) - Not part of the EU. Master Norway is good for that, and still part of NATO! I like the Norweigan Ranger and the Fridsof Nansen missile frigates! 'Post-Communist Europe' They joined the side of FREEDOM after that damn pinko-commie kicked the bucket. They joined because of a certain neighbor... * Polandball (Joined in 1999) - Failure of a countryball. Master Poland has one of the best Special Forces groups in the world, only surpassed by British SAS and the American Navy SEALs. Other members laughs when I call him "Master Poland". * Estoniaball (Joined in 2004) - Master Estonia big and strong. * Latviaball (Joined in 2004) - Has lots of potatoes but Ireland has more . * Lithuaniaball (Joined in 2004) - Basketball, STRONK. * Czechball (Joined in 1999) - My food and drink maker BEER AND DUPLINGS STRONG! * Slovakiaball (Joined in 2004) - Master Slovakia long and strong! * Romaniaball (Joined in 2004) - The best zone for airattacking Russia * Sloveniaball (Joined in 2004) - Small bystander at Central Europe * Albaniaball (Joined in 2009) - Flag Strong and big! * Croatiaball (Joined in 2009) - Strong dragon! * Bulgariaball (Joined in 2004) - Where is Romaniaball? * Hungaryball (Joined in 1999) - Hungary strong, and he's not Austria! * Montenegroball (Joined in 2017) - My newest Master. Sorry for the orders for bombing you in 90s. Relationships Friends * Irelandball - He pays for my protection with potatoes. * UNball - He hides behind me while condemning scary balls from a far distance. stupid coward master. * British Indian Ocean Territoryball -Masters US and UK joint military base in the Indian Ocean. Good for monitoring dim sum, kebab, pirates, and ruskie. Note to self, restore locals when done. * Bermudatriangle: Has the Royal Bermuda Regiment near US. * Brazilball: Everyone in my alliance loves he with the exception of germany, HUE! * Turkeyball: I have important bases on him.NO SYRIA FOR YOU, FREE KURDESTAN!!! * Gibraltarball: Gateway to the Atlantic! * Saint Helenaball, Ascensionball and Tristan da Cunhaball: Extension of exilejurisidiction in the South Atlantic. * South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islandsball: Protectorate! gib sandwiches plox. * Falklandsball: Protectorate, but dont take it, Argentinaball. * Greenlandball: Protectorate! Has a US Air Force base. * Virginiaball: Home of the US Atlantic Fleet! * Hawaiiball: Home of Pearl Harbor (aka US Pacific Fleet - not our jurisdiction but still awesome) * Tringapore - Allows Master US and Master UK ships in his dock. * Mexicoball - The Masters are thinking of adding you (love your tacos btw), because he is a good military partner of the Master US when training during RIMPAC. * Colombiaball - It helps us sometimes, especially against Druggies and Commies. Major non-NATO allies * South Koreaball - Despite not in the Atlantic, we helped her during the Korean War to fight her commie brother and dim sum. * Japanball - We are watching China closely! You too. * Philippinesball - Son of Master USA. Don't worry, China is under our watchful eye, but stop extrajudically killing people and being buddies with Russiaball and Chinaball! * Malaysiaball - When Bosnia and Herzegovina was under attacked by Serbians with their Chetniks and Srpskas, he helped me with my member United States and my friend United Nations against those terrorists. * Israelcube - We will fight those kebabs that threaten your homeland. * Egyptball - Recently suffered a multiple personality disorder. Must keep a close watch. * Jordanball - Why is he on here?! * Kuwaitball - We saved him from Iraq back in 1991. * Bahrainball - He lets us put our boats in him. * Tunisiaball - I can into Tunis Empire, glorious pro-west north african country!, but please stoping getting close to Vodka * Afghanistanball - I hope you don't turn against us. * Argentinaball - Strongest in S. America! He's really BIG! But do not dare take Falklandsball and South Georgia and the South Sandwich * Pakistanball - Great Ally in South Asia. He may be a habour terrorist but also has nukes! Also, do not attack India or else... * Bosniaball - We will help you against Rakijas that threaten your clays. * Thailandball - Just a guy in southeast Asia, everyone gives him tourist money. But he is leaning closer to China... * Australiaball - If NATO included the Pacific, they would be a member! * New Zealandball - They too would have been a member if NATO included the Pacific! * Moroccoball - Non-NATO mayor ally of me, I'm watching algeria for you! First country to recognize Uncle Sam. * Taiwanball - Military friend of Master USAball, and wants to remove commies from China. * Saudi Arabiaball - Major Arab Ally that supplies oil and we both hate Iranball. Neutrals * Arab Leagueball - He's Master US's oil buddy and a mob of terrorists! He's a little fishy, other Masters give me orders to watching you. Remove kebab! * Chinaball - Not very "annoying commie" anymore, but I'm still have orders to watching you, so don't become a nuclear slave to Pigdog's army. * Algeriaball - Please just pick a side. Me or those damn commies? Seriously just pick I'm tired * Indiaball - A guy who can counter Pakistan and China. but he love Vodka and can into BRICS * Serbiaball - Never forget what you did but your neutral now and President Vuic is of nice. Enemies * Warsaw Pactball and Soviet Unionball - We kicked their commie asses through diplomacy and '''FREEDOM, '''Pinkos not are not allowed to stand on Earth! Remove Commie Club! * North Koreaball - We fought them during the Korean War. Always threatening every country with nukes. I hope you won't do anything stupid because we are watching you! * Russiaball and CISball - Damn closet commies.But Master USAball is starting to have good relations with Russiaball so... *CSTOball: Commie alliance. Remove! * ISISball - HELL YEAH! More AC-130 target practice!, more airstrikes! Suck my ass you little prick. LEAVE MY MEMBERS ALONE! * Iranball- I'm watching your nuclear program. * Cubaball - Remove communism, relations have gotten better but still remove communism out of your clay. USA anschluss you soon. * Venezuelaball - Commies! You got oil, you need liberation! Not Oil! * Syriaball - Remove Assad!! But save you from ISIS and Rebels. FSA Terrorists is true Syria * South Sudanball, Zimbabweball, Myanmarball, and Belarusball - Anti NATO governments, Remove! * Sudanball - Genocidal Kebab, he accuses me of trying to split him into five separate states * Soviet Unionball - Oh Please! WE CAN TAKE YOU DOWN IN 1 SECOND! * Gaddafiball - Bye Bye Gaddafi * Burger Haters - Targets Acquired Please just shut up, we will remove you if you continue to remain uncooperative Before Belgiumball, Netherlandsball, Luxembourgball, Franceball, and UKball signed the North Atlantic Treaty, creating him. Gallery Yugoslav sob story.png Who is Best.gif How It Began.png Natoballedit.png NATI.png Would Bomb Again.png My History.png See also *Facebook page cs:NATOball es:OTANball hr:NATOball pl:NATOball ru:НАТО [zh:北约球|} cs:NATOball es:OTANball hr:NATOball pl:NATOball ru:НАТО zh:北约球 Category:Vodka remover Category:Russian Haters Category:Conspiracy Category:Serbia Hater Category:Serbia remover Category:Organizationballs Category:NATOball Category:Capitalism Category:Kebab Removers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Communist Removers